Dragon Legacy
by Tsukiyomi Yuji
Summary: In a world where a legend was lost or most of it anyways. 27 people are chosen to attend an elite academy that chooses people only nine are special who will be the strongest to get their partner and become? Read to find out. AMUTO, Miru, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Yuji: hey Minna sorry I haven't Finished my Cage and I am starting a new story. I know it's bad but I had this idea in my head like forever and thought about it as a story I already have how it will go. I am writing this now because I promised that I would and I really want to write this I haven't finished my cage yet and I had a hard time with my midterms! I finished Monday so more writing time!

Yoru: BETTER!

Yuji: I will!~ Mom! Yoru is being mean!

Amu: Wha- Wait why am I your- ( gets caught off as Ikuto hugs her)

Ikuto: because you are married to me Amu~

Yuji/ Yoru: **sweatdrop** no argument and let the story BEGIN!

Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters but own this story and Idea, since they came from her and it's original from what she knows. ^^

Yuji: Yup, thanks Miki! I haven't copied anyone! Please enjoy!

Note: sort of.. well it is kind of Au. ^^

* * *

Dragon Legacy

A legend that states: Nine known dragons each with a unique abilities and the hidden one is unknown though they say that, that dragon can lead the others. Each dragon is numbered from strongest to weakest but through time the list was lost and out of the nine the tenth legendary dragon would be found to be leader, if they were not able to find the document that said which dragon would be leader. An organization named Shadows soul has been trying to find the nine dragons to find the tenth and leader of the dragons. _The thing is that these nine dragon holders or better known as dragon masters are unaware that they are dragon masters or even that they have a dragon assigned to them. At the same time there is a saying that if a dragon is assigned and isn't the corresponding dragon there can be big consequences even if the dragon bearer does not know. The only choice is to let the bearer choose their dragons but this is something that has been lost throughout the years and now only a proctor can choose the dragon for the bearer. If the dragon is the correct one there are a few side effects such as sexual desires and the want to fight but these come after…_

Location: Japan

In a village where everything seems normal is only something that can be called an illusion. Though the school in that village is well known thanks to the fact that it's an elite school that is virtually impossible to get in unless you are selected or are a special case. There are many rumors of the inhabitants that are supposed vampires but in reality they are not, they are human well half human to be exact. They have the abilities that mistake them for vampires but they are nothing like them. In fact the inhabitants are warriors that live for about 1400 years and when they are born they are already eight years old. They are trained to fight and learn the village's tradition of the dragons and their education is also included in it. As they go to school at the age of 4 and leave at the age of ten for just the education from their the time varies as the classes are given differently. There are a few normal "humans" that do attend the academy Legacy but they are the geniuses in the world that are looking for greater knowledge that Legacy gives them. But as the legend stated the dragon masters and holders would soon be chosen or better yet they would be assembled soon. They just hoped that this time the order of which dragon would lead would be cleared and the prophecy or what was lost would be restored. If not then 10,000 years would need to pass for a new set of dragons (not always new people new lives as in new births [reborn]) that would need to fight for the role of leader and guide the guardian through many trials that could kill or deepen the bonds anyone of the nine would have.

Location: in the mountains near the village

A group of cloaked strangers watch as the moonlit night signaled the beginning of what was to come for the letter to the headmaster that they sent. They knew theses nine were the true dragons but hoped shadow wouldn't interfere and mess their lives. " I hope that this time things are seen in a new light after all that is the reason we came here or we wouldn't have bothered to test them out as well as assets that the chosen dragon is truly theirs." The leader of the group said as the others nodded their agreement as they watched the moonlight start to disappear as they headed to a cave to rest for the day.

Location: Legacy Academy

The headmaster of Legacy Academy Rei Ayazawa had received the names of nine individuals that were said to be the dragons from an unknown source. So here he was wtiting invitations and opportunities to these nine children even though there was word that in America there were 18 other candidates that also qualified. Not knowing what to do, Rei decided to invite all 27 students and see what the outcome would be, also knowing that this is the first time in 9000 years that this has occurred, and he was 700 years old so far and wanted to see the nine chosen dragons. Hopefully every student accepted the invitation, as the nine from the mysterious source were located in Tokyo Japan while Legacy Academy was located in Kyoto. Only time would tell who the nine chosen dragons are and who is strong and who is weak, although there are other dragons beside them. The only fear of Rei was an organization called Shadows that wants the power of the nine dragons to wreak havoc, something we would never want to happen at all. Rei sighed as he let his pet, a red phoenix take the nine invitations to the people chosen in Japan. The other 18 letters were given to nine administrators that could easily run or teleport the distance needed to deliver the letters to the other 18 children in America and across the globe as some of them were. All that was left to wait for them to arrive and begin their studies and their training as the dragons are beginning to call for their leader.

In Tokyo Japan:

The phoenix was able to deliver all nine letters to the nine children selected, as the time limit for their response would be a week. The phoenix returned back to Kyoto at dawn after the delivery of the letters. As the eight houses that received the letters those nine chosen children would soon decide their fate as they take a choice that can lead then to love, hate or even death.

The Nine dragons begin to awaken they are:

Light

Darkness

Water

Earth

Metal

Fire

Wind

Ice (silver)

Sound

Void

1-9, 9-1( which order is correct? No one knows)

Who they belong to and who is the strongest is all a matter of choices and trials that the chosen ones will have to take. The enemy will soon show or have they already made their move?

? POV

As the sun began to rise I woke up in the early of morning, as me and my brother hate the life we had. Our sister is currently working on her dreams. I looked up at the sky as the sun began to rise lately I would hear roars that were distant but familiar to me, I usually wondered why. I looked out the window as I knew the day would begin as the birds begin to chirp and the morning dew would still be there until the sun was high enough for it to evaporate. I sighed I was never a morning person but now I usually am my midnight blue hair shining in the sun as I look out the window. I see so many things occurring this morning that I wonder if there is anything out there that is fun and not boring. I know a few people who would agree and not care about leaving the dull life given to us. I sigh as I walk to the mailbox where a certain turquoise letter with gold catches my attention. I change clothing to a dark blue shirt and blue jeans with black vans as I head down stairs as everyone is still sleeping. I then open the door quietly making sure not to wake anyone as I head outside to check the mail and got the two envelops. I turn around abd walk with inside the envelops are addressed to...

* * *

Yuji: so please tell me how I did. R and R. ^^

Yoru: who is the guy?

Yuji: review and guess. ^^ I won't tell till the next chapter though it's obvious, I forgot the eyes... hm?

Yoru: typical.

Yuji: meany! Oh! if I get more than 8 reviews I will make an OC of this but I will leave the Amuto couple and the other one I plan to have. Anyone else is up for grabs if you want your OC to be in it but Kuukai is taken, someone had dibs when I started the story. ^^ sorry.

Miki: Will Yoru and I be in either one?

Yuji: maaaaaaaaaaayyyybe! ^^ Oh! I actually had more to write but with my laptop charger dead I need to wait a week or so to get a new one, so please enjoy, in the next chapter I will introduce most characters, I think not too sure but I know that I need to pick couples! AH! Miru and Amuto are a must!

Ikuto: Just leave it all for me and Amu and let me have her. *smirks*

Amu: I-I-Ikuto! s-sh-shut up!

Yuji: Oi! no offense mom and dad where did you come from?

Amu and Ikuto: your room!( smiles)

Yuji: O.O WHAT! now I have to clean! Thanks! you have your room!

AMu and Ikuto: It's not as clean!

Yuji: then clean your mess!

Amu and Ikuto: ( runs away)

Yuji: please review! ( going to clean my room)


	2. Invitation and introduction pt 1

Yuji: Sorry Minna! I had a lot todo and now I find out that I have a huge paper due to I wanted to update what I already have! sorry again for the long wait!

Yoru: what were you doing?  
Yuji: school stuff since I do some outreach work for a class and it's fun! ^^ Also since I had to study for a nidterm... I didn't do so well I just saw my score. =(

Yoru: cheer up at least you updated after a LONG TIME!

Yuji: I know! Again sorry I am trying to figure out who to add and what not. This chapter is shorter than I wanted cause my laptop is acting goofy.

Miki: she doesn't own SH but she owns her original story and plot!

Yoru and Yuji: please enjoy!

* * *

Dragon Legacy Chapt. 2

recap:

_I walk with them inside they are addressed to..._

**The dragons and the choices they could be…**

Light

Darkness

Water

Earth

Metal

Fire

Wind

Ice (silver)

Sound

Void

? Pov( did you guys guess right? It's NOT Ikuto!)

I looked at the letters they were addressed to me and my brother. I was about to go get my twin brother and show him the letter but as if I had called him he entered. Though you would expect him to be in pajamas but nooo, he had to come out in his boxers. I sighed I couldn't blame him he was always the player at our high school and the girls died to go out with him, heck I was the same since we looked alike but we were never the same since I am more outgoing. My name is Yoru Tsukiyomi and the difference between me and my brother Ikuto is the fact that I have yellow eyes, while his are midnight blue. I had the letters in my hand when Ikuto came up and groggily said, "Morning Lil bro." I smiled and said, "Morning Onii-chan. We got mail early today." As I showed him the letter that was addressed to both him and me and the other was for Utau. We opened the letter and began to read it, the letter read:

_Dear Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Yoru,_

_It is my great pleasure and privileges to congratulate you both as you were selected to come and study at Legacy Academy. You will still have a choice whether to accept or deny this invitation. We do not discourage you you if you want to go to another University, although this is a rare opportunity as we are very selective of the students that we invite to attend the academy. If you __**do**__ decide to attend Legacy please call. XXX-XXXXX and we will send a representative to speak with your parents as well as plane tickets that will be sent to you soon if you decide to accept this chance to study at Legacy._

_Sincerely,_

_Ayazawa Rei_

_Rei Ayazawa _

_Head master of Legacy Academy_

**[A/N: sorry I couldn't think it was 1 am in the morning when I wrote this part]**_  
_We looked each other and then the letter before screaming in unison, "WHAT!" and not really believing our luck!

Ikuto's Pov

I had woken up earlier than expected from a weird dream of a girl with blue eyes, but I couldn't see more as I woke up. I was still groggy as I got out of bed and went to the living room. I didn't bother to change my clothes so I went to the living room with only my boxers. Luckily Utau wasn't home until later today and I just saw Yoru as I entered the living room. I greeted him and he told me that we had a letter. We were twins so we always had it rough with all the fan girls who I tried to avoid when I could but winking at them and letting them faint was fun. We opened the door and when we saw that it was LEGACY ACADEMY we freaked out! We thought this was a joke but we ended up calling telling them we were interested and they had told us a representative was coming TOMORROW to speak with our parents. We smirked and knew this was our chance. We were about to call our childhood friend Kuukai when we realized that it was 9 am and we needed to get ready to hang out with him in a couple hours. I was ecstatic that an elite Academy would select them to be allowed to study there. I wanted to jump up and down and celebrate but they girls now a days are easy to get and into bed they are easier. I smirked as I thought of my recent adventure plus I wondered if there were some hotties I could score with. I got out of my daze as I headed to my room to get dressed as Yoru my younger twin did the same. (A/N: changed in different rooms) Yoru was in a black shirt, and light blue pants with a thick silver cross necklace in around his neck and his white converse. He had a hat on and good thing too because fan girls would be after us. As for myself I dressed in all black from my shirt to my jeans the cross I had was thicker than Yoru's and I had black vans on. We ate breakfast and headed to the park where we were to meet Kuukai at.

? Pov

Ah! I woke up and I was very hyped this morning. I had woken up and started my three mile run and I showered afterwards. I ate breakfast and headed to get ready to meet two of my best friends who were twins. I walked to the bathroom and changed into a light green shirt that had _soccer anyone?_ In the middle, my light blue jeans and my dark green vans. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my clear green eyes and my messy and wild brown hair that I usually leave since it gets crazy when I try to fix it like my friend and his twin. I hurried out my house and made my way to meet my two best friends Ikuto and Yoru but I noticed a letter. I grabbed it and read it as I walked but I was shocked by what it said that I stopped to re-read it and when I did I had a huge toothy smile that showed how amused and excited I was about it. I was too excited to walk now I ran to the park where my two best friends that were sitting on a bench. "Yo guys!" I said in a loud voice showing my excitement and the just waved at me they seemed very happy too. I made it were they were and we began to chat and then we talked about anything we were planning to do and for some reason all three of us blurted out about the letter to Legacy academy. We were shocked but I told them that we should go celebrate that all three of us were definitely going and then Ikuto talked about the chicks. I grinned I wondered the same thing; I want one I can challenge and not just want sex all the time like the ones here. We ended up talking for four hours and decided to hang out at a bowling alley to chill. When we got there, we saw the chicks eying us, we smiled and they all fainted I never get sick of this but I know this can't last forever. I sighed as we began our game.

Normal POV

The three teens decided to bowl at Netherland Heights** [don't own] **and their game went on for three hours until they were tired. The crowd of girls on the other hand got bigger and bigger as they watched the three bowl and have fun. The girls seemed to swoon at the guys actions whether they smiled, laughed or got annoyed. In the background no one noticed three strangers all with hood on and they were observing the three teens why? How could someone know if no one sees them or approaches them? When the boys finished their game the three left and as soon as they were outside they had vanished without a trace but no one seemed to notice anything unusual. Five minutes later the three boys left and headed home. Each with a fun memory of today's events and plans to respond to the invitation as they head home they were really excited about calling Legacy to let them know of their decision and wondered what the school would be like. Although they don't know why they were selected they were very happy to receive the invitation and a chance at a school that many wanted to attend but couldn't get in since Legacy was a nationwide school that everyone would want to aim for. The only choice they could do was accepting it unless a person was stupid to believe that the invitation was false and rejected the offer. The three called before going to bed and in two days time they were to have a representative of legacy meet their parents and explain to them why they were chosen and any questions they would have. The three boys then rushed to tell their parents the next morning and their parents were overjoyed.

_~Time skip~ Next day! ~_

? Pov

I had been sleeping peacefully today until my mom burst through my bedroom door and scared the crap out of me causing me to fall off the bed. "WHA!" I yelled as I fell, and I saw my mother and my father behind her I wondered why they had woken me up. I was about to ask her but my mother beat me to it saying, "Honey! You are soo lucky! You got a letter from a School to go study! And it's from none other than Legacy!" she was too excited but when she said Legacy my jaw dropped. Was she telling me the truth? I quickly got up and looked at the open letter that my mother had opened, and when I read it my eyes widened in shock. I was then filled with happiness! I couldn't believe that I was getting a chance to study at Legacy! I wonder how the school chose its students but I didn't care at that point I faced my parents, "mom dad I want to accept this offer." I said in my cool and spicy tone they were elated with my decision that they planned a big party for me as I called Legacy and told them my decision. The representative was happy and that I would be the fourth person who she visits to explain what I am offered and to talk with my parents, I was okay with that decision. She said her name was Yukairi Sanjo and she was to come tomorrow afternoon, I then thanked her and told my parents who were excited for me. I went to the bathroom to change, I looked myself in the mirror and saw my honey golden eyes and my pink hair that were odd enough but I wanted to see my best friends to tell them about what happened as soon as possible. I dressed in a gray and black plaid skirt and a white undershirt with a gray tank top on top. I then left a message for Miki since she was the closest from my house! I am so excited I grabbed my purse and the letter as I left happily to Miki's house.

? Pov

After we left the bowling alley we went to the mountains where our other companions are waiting for us. The nine of us were all awake now and I spoke, "They have gotten the letters even the sensor. I just hope that Chaos doesn't mess things up since it was hard finding your mate my lady." She nodded as she had her soul mate near her and their hands were intertwined. I will not speak of myself just yet since we don't know if the nine we chose will be attending Legacy or better yet end up with their destined partner. Our leader is the only one that can let us help them but for now we cannot interfere with anything unless chaos does something. Our tenth member is always hidden but we know his power is the most powerful and the reason we are here now rather than back at home sulking and having no future. I walked to my soul mate and gave him a peck on the lips after that I straddled his lap as we kissed and enjoyed our night as we were heading home the next night from now. After coming here and giving our position to the sensor before we arrived here the last time.

Miki's pov

I had just woken up abruptly from a previous dream of seeing someone with yellow eyes, but I wanted to know who it was? That thought was disrupted as I woke up and I was sweating, after I calmed down I was frightened once again as I heard a roar, WAIT a roar? I quickly got out of bed and looked out my window and closed my eyes. My mind traveled far to the source of the roar it was far from my location and what I saw there scared me, I even shivered because the source of it was huge and scary as well. I opened my eyes quickly and fell to the floor. It took me several minutes to compose myself and when I did I grabbed some clothes to take a shower. I took my shower and changed into a light blue shirt, and a dark blue cardigan. I dried my blue hair as I looked at my blue eyes in the mirror, I was average but from time to time I could sense things and when I realized no one else could I kept that to myself, until I met Amu and the others. I then finished drying my hair as I put on my white shorts and some sandals. I hearded to my room and heard my phone's ring tone, "Hey, Hey,39galaxyz!"[A/N: By SuG! don't own!] I walked to my phone and saw a text from Amu saying that she had "Awesome" news for me to know. I smiled and wrote back:'Okay!' I sighed Amu was probably going to visit me and then visit the others, since my house is the closest near her.

~Five minutes Later~

I was bored since Amu wasn't here yet, and I forgot to get the mail. I got up and went outside to check my mailbox, when I looked I only had one letter and this one was different then anything I ever received. I opened it and read it as I got inside my house. When I finished reading I was shocked since this was Legacy! an elite school that even my cousin who took the entrance exam didn't get in and I got an invitation! I quickly called the number on the invitation and set an appointment that was to be in two days! I was excited I can't wait to tell Amu when she comes. It seems my thoughts were heard as I went to get the door, and the one there was none other than Hinamori Amu herself my best friend and close "sister" I smiled and let her in. The next thing we know we are trying to tell each other about our invitation to Legacy, and that's when we look at each other shocked. After we let things process after a good ten minutes we hug each other and cry in unison about getting to attend an elite academy and that we would attend it together!

Rei's Pov

I sighed as I wondered how many of the students will end up rejecting coming to legacy. I didn't expect to have ten already reject the offer and some of these chosen children may never become who they will become. I then remembered a late night visit a few days ago before receiving the letter  
~flashback~ A child came to me one day her appearance and strength was admirable but she held a secret that she couldn't tell anyone. I had agreed to let this child and her companions intervene after they had given me information that an enemy organization would try to switch the dragons. At first I believed that this child was nuts and needed to get checked but the child stood her ground and her eyes were very fierce as if she was more than serious; as reluctant as I was I agreed to this and she said something, " a sensor will be chosen" that was what surprised me since sensors especially dragon sensors are rare and the person who marries him/ her would have a dragon whether they are new or not.~~ I then received a few phone calls they were all students that had accepted five so far in total, which caused me to sigh in relief. I just wondered the threat the child spoke of and who the person that will switch the dragons will be?  
~ two days later~  
I already had four kids scheduled in japan so far and I hoped that soon more would accept the scholarship that we will offer them.. just then I recieved a phone call from Nikaidou telling me that there were two students that accepted the offer. Since he himself lives in America the only difference in theri invitation would be the contact number to call. I was happy, but worried. I even got a recommendation for a dragon designator from a random source but that made me suspicious. I know the school needs one with the dragons and with a supposed new threat that left more than one student internally injured this was a no choice desition. I was to meet with him in a day to see of his position.

I had received four phone calls three at night and one right now. I was glad that theses students had accepted since I had received ten calls from the other people chosen that had rejected the chance to study at Legacy. I then remembered that they would probably think it's false but as the headmaster I can't exactly go individually to the 27 chosen students homes and tell them of their options and what they will receive if they decide to attend and leave the school unattended. I sighed as I had just sent a letter telling Nikaidou that he would be assigned of the students that were invited from America while Sanjo was assigned the group in Japan. I hope that the rest of the children accept so far I need to hear from 14 more students and hopefully nine would be chosen as the guardians or most known as the Dragon Masters. I am truly unsure as to why I had a sudden recommendation for a selector from an unknown source and the selector has no real or true skill for this. I accepted him that much is true but I know that the child who came and begged me to consider something close to this legend will interfere only if necessary and knowing that child their group will choose the correct dragons. As to say that the child possesses a dragon as well, and so do her companions but what I don't understand is if their dragons are related to the legend or not but I sense that they are not at least from the power level they give off. I was taken out of my thoughts by another phone call and it seemed that this student also accepted.

**Ages:**

**Amu: 16**

**Miki: 16**

**Yoru: 17**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Kuukai: 17**

* * *

In the next chapter…

who are the American students? What happened to the other ten that rejected the offer?

5 have been mentioned who will the others be..? Or who will be what dragon..?

So far vote for Ikuto and Yoru's dragon! It's on a poll that is displayed on my profile! I will change it up soon for the other characters soon! Please R and R.

Yuji: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it only introduced them well some of them to be exact.

Yoru: doesn't matter it was okay but you need more!

Yuji: *sighs* I know Yoru... I might have time tomorrow when I go play tennis at Berkley and get some ideas since I seem to be having writers block a little. ^^` I hope to update the second part of this!

Yoru: I hope so.

Ikuto: what happened we were only there for a little while!

Yuji: S-s-sorry... I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think. The next one should be better!

Ikuto and Yoru: BETTER!

Amu and Miki: shut up! she has school to worry about and the fact that she needs ideas!

Yuji: *hugs Amu and Miki* thank you! ^^ Anyways I hope to update again REAL soon! ^^


	3. Invitation and Introduction pt2

Yuji: Hi Minna! Gomenasaii! I am sooo soorryyy! It's been about a month since I have updated any of my stories and I wanted to update ASAP! I just had too much too do with Finals and with a new internship as well as writers block!

Yoru: So your telling me that you slacked off!

Yuji: sort of but not for the wrong reasons I am the only one working for now in my family and well I need something to do to not be or feel useless. Besidesw working with children is fun since I have a great time and I wont reget it! ^^ I just have to say I will have less time to update my stories because of it.

Yoru: better!

Yuji: I will and Merry Christmas to everyone! ^^

Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters Peach pit does. She does own Akio, and Light, a few of her oc's! Enjoy!

Yuji: I hope you like the chapter ! ^^ I wonder if you changed your pen name maybe not. Anyways I hope you ALL enjoy! * Watching Ikuto's Sexy roll! / lol.*

Amuu: * mad* My Ikuto!

Ikuto: **smirks** Amu let's go to the room * grabs her arm and takes her*

Amu: [**blushes]**

Yuji: *sweatdrops * I Don't wanna know what they will do nor do I want to find out. Anyways with out further Ado...

* * *

Dragon Legacy Chapt. 3

Re-cap: _I was taken out of my thoughts by another phone call and it seemed that this student also accepted._

**The dragons and the choices they could be…**

Light

Darkness

Water

Earth

Metal

Fire

Wind

Ice (silver)

Sound

Void

In America….:

* * *

? Pov

At first I the great Saaya decided to reject the offer of Legacy believing it's a prank but then I thought about it afterwards and I called back saying that I would accept it. At first the man seemed angry but accepted me and told me that I would be visited by one of their recruiters to explain the scholarship chance and I was overjoyed. My shoulder length hair and curled red hair that I had only brought me more fame from the boys. I wanted to tell my good friend Lulu about it but it seemed that what Tadase said about Legacy was true, an Elite school that only a select few are granted that privilege and I didn't want to seem pathetic but I can always make the boys bow at my feet once I attend. I called Lulu to tell her the news and we were both happy that we both got accepted. After all our boss will be happy and I wonder what the prize will be this time for work he gives us to do in random moments, of course I never know where the orders come from but the pay is good I mean $7,000 an assignment and most of the time they are simple. I couldn't wait to have my appointment and enter that school, oh the fame I will have as soon as I study there and all I need now is a Hot boyfriend to match my status! I got ready for my appointment and even began planning what to pack as I called Lulu once more to go to the mall to go shopping, you have to love the mall!

? Pov

I was lounging around in my house for some food when I decide there is nothing to really do but get the mail to see if the power cord I ordered was here. I had on some white skinny jeans and a light blue shirt. My blond hair is short and my red-violet eyes are what many girls fantasize of, too bad I only had eyes for a particular violet head. I wanted to call that person but then I noticed in the mail there was a fancy letter addressed to me. I became curious and went inside my house to read it. I was shocked but since I am a person hired by Chaos an organization that keeps secrets and does their employees a favor. Mine was to have enough to support to live with no restrictions and get the amount of money I needed (Rich boy!) I read the contents and I Tadase Hotori grinned Evilly, as I was invited to the Elite academy called Legacy and on a scholarship.

I chuckled as I was about to call but then Saaya texted me that she also received an invitation and I told her to take it seriously as I hung up and dialed the number on the letter and scored an appointment with one of the representatives and it turned out we were going to meet with them accompanied by a parent or guardian at MA academy where I am currently attending, this was perfect. I hung up the phone and contacted my uncle Tsukasa to go with me knowing my parents were divorced and I wanted to be away from them thus Chaos offered me a great way out and I took it. I finished talking to my uncle and it seemed our appointment was in two days this Friday, I couldn't wait for this opportunity and the fact that Chaos has begun to take action now. I plopped on my sofa and decided to research the academy from what little data we had left, and then I would end my day as I begin to think about the clothes I will pack. **(A/N: talk about being a planner in less than 1 hour. Lol.)**

? Pov

I was finishing up a dance routine my mother wanted me to have down and perfected for a dance performance that I was to do in a few months. It took me about three hours to perfect it without any mistakes and when I was done my mother entered ad she had a gleeful look on her face that made me question if I was in trouble or if there was something she was hiding from me. " Honey! You just received a letter from that famous school that everyone talks about all around the world and it's in japan!" She said as I mentally sweat-dropped at her reaction and truthfully I didn't know what to think as my body was cooling off and relaxing from all that dance practice. I did think about going to Japan when she said it was located there since I missed my brother ans smiled at the thought. I then remembered when we both cross-dressed but it was funnier for my brother since the girl he was dating freaked out about the whole ordeal and thought worse that my brother was either bi or was really a girl. We were really close before I moved to America for dance references, usually we are mistaken even though we both have dark purple hair and brown eyes we are identical and if we dress the same we can't be told apart, well except if we wear tight clothing since I'm a girl I have chest and my brother doesn't. For him that was really dreadful but for me that was funny as I giggled at the memory, I then opened the letter and called them right away since I was really excited. After a few moments I was told the appointment date and time as well as the place it will be held in too. It seemed as if I wasn't the only one invited since it was going to be held in the auditorium of MA academy where I study at. It seemed we could bring our parents or guardians and I told my mother a I hung up and sent a text to Tadase since we are friends and nothing more. I then told my mother of the date and the time the appointment was and I could have sworn she flew to heaven of the joy , if you asked me it was weird because she only does that when both me and my brother... WAIT! Now I know I have to see my brother! why didn't it occur to me sooner! My brother was probably invited too! I need to know if that's the reason why my mom is going nuts, but then again it is LEGACY! A school that's been around for more than three hundred years and their academic programs rival that of many great nations. I was really excited for this that I ran out and got my yukata dirty and I didn't realize that I had run still wearing I had thought I had changed but I guess the excitement got the better of me. Two days and then my life will take a different turn, I had called my brother several times but he wasn't responding!

Pov

I sighed I hated waking up of bed early in the morning but I needed to get up and go to my afternoon classes today and tomorrow that way Friday was open for what I needed to do or even if I got something for the last minute to enjoy. I wasn't a genius like my cousin who rarely needed to go to class and worked in a cafe after I told him I would hook him up with the job I have but he refuses even if they pay I told him was good. I sighed as I dressed in some grey jeans and a dark black Aero shirt that my previous girlfriend got me for Christmas. I sighed as I grabbed my cereal bar with the mail some how but I didn't want to comb my messy blue hair or the fact that I had all the girls admire my silver-grey eyes that made them supposedly enchanting. I ran to Tennyson to make it to my classes.

I was thankful I only needed a few classes since I took summer school just to finish sooner than normal. I didn't notice that I had an unusual letter until I decided to take my cereal bar to eat as my first class began. I was hesitant to open it thinking it was a rich girl trying to stalk me into dating them for money. When I did open the letter I had a huge grin on my face as I immediately called the number as if their was a time limit and they would chose someone else but I had to make sure before I did anything and once I had dialed a voice it was husky but also laid back and professional. He said his name was Nikaidou and that my appointment was at MA academy on Friday which was basically in two days and I was excited since this would help my job especially since their were no new missions and Chaos was looking for something called "dragons" but everyone knows that they are extinct or more likely they never existed.

I decided to call Chaos to update him even though my deal with him was for money and for other things if they came up and he agreed to it since when I first began I had no ambition but now I do. I yawned as I sat near a pine tree that was located in my school and decided to take a nap since it was quiet and hopefully I wont be disturbed by those fan girls. " Hold on your horses Legacy Light Ichikawa is coming as a spy to chaos." I said as I smirked at the thought and payment I would get from chaos just for attending and accepting before I drifted to sleep.

Pov

I woke up in the late afternoon after a long nap from working my late shift at the cafe and the girls really didn't help as they kept going wild. I hate the days when the cafe gets creative and cosplay a certain theme or anime that some people think up of. I didn't like the prince theme as the girls would just fight for me to serve them but I hate it when they go nuts even though I have a girlfriend. My life is usually never needing much just the thought for independence from my parents since they wanted me to lead their company but I refused and left without anything but what I had earned as a kid working odd jobs even though I did skip school a lot but my grades were all perfect because I studied in my spare time. My crazy silver hair and blue eyes drive the girls wild but I don't think so since I did terrible things to people when I was younger when I had my odd jobs though the odd jobs payed from 2million dollars to 18 million but most of the time it was below the 7 million. That's how I met my girlfriend since we are similar but she has different reasons for it, I rarely see her since we were both released for the stupidity of that organization and that's when I decided to never do something like it again even if it payed well. I sighed as I remembered my last day off I went on a date with her but now she is currently in a different part of America than me.

I yawned thinking of my life, as I work the night shift at the cafe while I have classes in the late afternoon to be precise and it was close to the time. Currently it was 3:00pm, and my first class began at 4:00pm, so I decided to take a quick shower. I walked to my bathroom and began to strip my clothes it was cold once you have nothing on but I turned the warm water of my shower head and stepped in and my body felt warm due to the hot steaming water that fell over my body. I really enjoyed as the water wet my hair and washed me, as I reached over to the shampoo I had bought it was a lemony scent as I squeezed some shampoo that I placed in my palm and lathered it out on my hair as I massaged my scalp and let the shampoo set in my hair before rinsing it our of my hair and finishing up my shower. I then got dressed in black skinny jeans and a grey shirt as I dried my hair and white and black plaid converse. I checked the clock it was 3:45... "shit!" I called out as I rushed to get my books and ran out the door as I took the mail with me as I looked through it as I ran to school. I was hoping for my apay check to be among the letters but nothing except for a fancy letter that I saw. I stopped to put my mail in my backpack and open that one letter that called my attention. I called the number thinking logically and realistically as I assumed it was a show that was trying to get my punked. I called and a man answered as I asked questions and he told me that he would answer all my questions if I went to thew appointment and if I accepted the offer.

I did accept and hung up after the talk when I quickly ran to school, I lived in apartments that were a twenty minute walk from my school and the one the man gave me was longer I might have to ask a favor or even consider Light's offer. If your wondering Light Ichikawa is a distant cousin who I don't really associate with since I have school from 4-10pm and my night shift at the cafe that ends at 2am, the rest is just sleep. I usually finish my homework in class due to the fact that I already understand the material before it is taught. How? You may want to ask, that's' simple I am a genius kid and an expert hacker that was trained by my old employer so I am more than average but I always hide it by scoring second or third in the finals and nation wide exams. I had two minutes to get to class as I arrived on campus and that wasn't good since my first class hated tardiness. I had to literally run as if there was no tomorrow and I made it in as the instructor walked in and was beginning the class. I was scared about what might happen since today I was off to a bad start. Man how I hated this, I wonder what Legacy Academy is and where MA Academy is so I can go and since I rather not have my parents involved I won't have my parents I had asked and got the green light for it.

Pov

I woke up from having fallen asleep in my living room after watching some boring show that seemed to be the only thing on at this time. I felt hungry as I got up and headed to the kitchen to munch on in my apartment. I then heard a knock on my door, I groaned of laziness and walked to the door, and opened it. Outside it was my mother Amelia Gutierrez, her green eyes that I inherited as her brown hair was to her shoulders. She was the only family I had as my father had died or left something happened to him when I was a kid that's why I know he had white hair because I have that same hair color and I supposedly look like him except with green eyes and I am lightly tanned and well built. I wondered why my mother was here but I welcomed her in as she hugged me and was all motherly even though she disapproved of my move from home. She handed me a letter before I could tell her anything, it was a fancy letter, as I opened it my mother wet into my apartments kitchen. When I took out the letter from it's envelope I was shocked at the contents and I screamed of pleasure, " HELL YEAH!" My mother came out of the kitchen and I hugged her and told her about what the letter said and she was happy for me but sad that I would be moving to Japan to study. I told her I would visit her on my breaks and call her every week to calm her nerves down as I was the only thing left for my mother. I didn't tell her that I worked for an organization that granted me freedom and anything I wanted, knowing my mother she will worry it' illegal or bad. I called the number on the letter and set an appointment and luckily my job and assignments have been quiet so I had time to go to the appointment that this guy Nikaidou said was at 12pm, on Friday at the auditorium of MA Academy. I told my mother that she could come and get information and she nodded and smiled at me. I couldn't wait to report to Chaos and to get my chance to study at an elite school, from what I heard Legacy had an elemantry to university in it's campus which MANY schools didn't have.

Pov

I was finishing up my latest jewelry accessory for my mother, who once again was nominated for an oscar as a popular actress. I was truly happy and I could see her shine again. I was truly happy that she kept acting as my father was still a well renowned chef and always brought new requests and delicacies home. I was happy with both of my parents, now the only thing left was to have happiness is me. I haven't thought about what my dream or future would have for me. If you are wondering who I am my name is Lulu de Morcerf- Yamamoto, I have light blue eyes, blond hair and a really nice figure. One of my best friends is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the other is Saaya Yamabuki, someone who is ranked first as a popular in our school and me as second. Reason being that I had never had a boyfriend or better yet all the boys that asked me I flat out rejected them, and became known as the ice queen. Saaya on the other hand would toy with them and from what Nadeshiko and me have heard she's had her excitement of a few rounds. I really didn't need to know or hear any of it but Saaya wouldn't SHUT THE FUCK UP when she ran her mouth! I was about to start making a new jewel when my mother entered the room WAY TOO happy, I raised an eyebrow at her behavior and she just smiled. I sighed when I saw my mothers eyes sparkle,

"Mom?" I asked

"Lulu Honey, something Amazing has happened to you!" I sweatdropped.

"OOOOOOOOOookay, what is it?" I asked and she seemed to have beamed..

" One! You are getting engaged to an old acquaintance of mine , and second you are invited to attend the elite school Legacy! honey!" She said with MORE enthusiasm than needed. I sighed and smiled, but then realization hit me and I screamed, " AHHH! WHAT! WITH WHO? " I was too shocked to even hear the last part! She still had that smile, " ehehe. Which part Sweetie?" she asked I just responded, " Both! Why am I getting engaged and to who?" I asked worried and desperate to know. My mother looked calm as she responded, " Well honey it turns out that he is also going to Legacy which you will also attend , I will show you his picture so you will know what he looks like later." I was starting to get mad, " Why can't you tell me his name?" I asked she started to look stern as she answered, " Because I know you will look his name up and convince him to cancel the engagement." Darn! She hit the mark, " S-still! I have a right to know who he is if I am to marry him and choose WHO I want!" I yelled as this argument turned into a fight for a few hours.  
~Time Skip: A few hours later~ **(A/N: Note this happened in the morning close to the afternoon)**

I stayed in my room dreading the argument I had with my mother, I mean really why engage your daughter when she hasn't found her dreams to go after. I sighed and then I received a call from Saaya, I listened to her ramblings but I was shocked that the world would see that me and Saaya were both chosen to go to Legacy . I hung up and prepared myself to go shopping with Asaaya as I called up the number in the letter to make an appointment to see a representative of Legacy to explain what was going to happen.

Pov

I was bored wen I woke up, I had already eaten breakfast earlier and wanted Utau to be here but she left a day or two ago(A/:N Japan and America have about a 18-24 difference so a day) since the time period is different in America from the one in Japan, where she is headed back to her home. It was fun and enjoyable to talk to her into mischief and sometimes she would initiate it first when it involved some random hot guys though she did compare them to her brother Ikuto, though it was fun how she would reach when she she would lose against me in the bets we made that were clearly simple. I enjoyed the times I was able to hang out with her even if we acted like sisters from time to time but we really were close since I am from the Hoshina family.

I sighed and walked to my mailbox to get which happened to be only two letters one a fancy letter and the other my paycheck from Nightmare industries a selected company that hires only the best but still tough since some assignments have a time limit that usually varies from person to person or the difficulty given. My boss is known only as Chaos. I took the second letter and opened it and read it. As I read the letter I was grinning from ear to ear and happy that an Elite school had chosen me! I then had an idea as I thought about a great prank as I called the number on the letter. The voice at the other end sounded young the guy had to be in his late twenties his voice was a little raspy I asked for an appointment and clarification and hem gave me an appointment date and time on Friday, he also told me I could bring a guardian or a parent with me. I scoffed at that remark since I knew no one would want to come but it couldn't hurt to ask as I hung up the phone and dressed. My hair is jet black and my eyes are red, my name is Il Hoshina and currently I am living with my mom Arata Hoshina who also has red eyes but her hair color is brown, My father though I can't remember because he died when I was five and that's why I get in trouble. To be noticed and get attention from people I want to be around, also mentioning the thrill I get from playing pranks on people and their reaction. I then realized and thought of the perfect prank as I headed out to class and called a close friend with the materials that I needed.

I arrived earlier than him as I saw him with a bucket and the other materials, as we made our way to the class the students in my class disliked the instructor too so they wouldn't rat me out unless they want a fight. My friend had a hoddie on so no one would recognize him as he didn't attend MA Academy, we arrived at the classroom and set the stage for the prank. He had already begun to set the prank as he placed a string to my desk so all I had to do was pull it and boom! Surprise for the instructor, and I was going to enjoy every minute, and knowing how my classmates rushed in so they wouldn't be the ones to get hit or be targeted I just smirked. I saw Kiseki that guy was annoying with his speaches on World Domination but he was a good friend not to mention Nightmare industries had an open slot for him because of his older brother. I sat down and waited once everyone was here. All that was left was the old geezer and when he entered I pulled the string and boy he was shocked, and who wouldn't I mean he had crap all over him and it looked like it was leaking, I broke down laughing and so did the rest of my classmates.

Pov

I was helping my mother out since it was the afternoon and I was still thinking of denying or accepting the offer I mean my mother was ecstatic with the news but I only thought about world domination as I took this into question. I on the other hand wasn't too sure about this offer since my twin brother Tadase left the house a few years ago, and my mother wasn't the same as back then and I was pampered like a king hence I love world domination and thoughts to be KING! I was hesitant to take the offer because my mother was over protective of me and she usually is hesitant to let me go anywhere. In reality I didn't want to tell my mother that me and Tadase attend the same school because she will have one of her nervous break downs. I looked at the clock it was 3:00 I had time and thought it over, after a few minutes I called and got an appointment for Friday at MA. I was happy but I didn't show it, I had to my speech class since I still thought about world domination and talked about it in my speeches and it decreased a little since it was mutual between me and Tadase since we shared a similar dream. I walked to my room and dressed in white jeans and a white shirt, I grabbed my black back pack and put on my white Nike's as I headed out. Once I arrived in class I saw my prankster friend who would never follow my orders such a commoner! IL seemed odd today for some reason she seemed to be in a good mood and everyone that knows her knows that's not a good sign at least for the teacer. I stand corrected for the instructor a middle aged man with side burns and wrinkly face he might have been around 72 years old. He walked in and as soon as he did the unthinkable happened a bucket of manure and whatnot what dumped on his head and some of it was leaking off too. The class burst in laughter as well as IL. I saw Il laugh but I couldn't contain myself I began to laugh with the class at our instructors face and the sight that was before us. I wondered why IL was in a god mood and decided to ask her later as I kept laughing and thinking about Legacy and the representative I was going to meet. I told me mother about it and she practically wanted to jump out the window of happiness as she stated she would come but I wondered if Tadase was also invited because if he was nothing good would happen.

* * *

Yuji: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^

Yoru: not much too it though.

Yuji: I know it's the characters introductions and I have another chapter that should be up soon.

Yoru: better, anyways Thank you to those that reviewed the story.

Yuji: I hope to have a chance to ypdate but my laptop is not coopearating at all. =( I will see what I can do. Please R and R

Everyone: Merry Christmas! Have a good one and Happy New Year!

Yuji: in case I don't update! ^^ please vote for a dragon for Yoru and Ikuto I will close the poll soon! ^^ I will do what I can with work and school. That and I am relying solely on my wifi.


	4. Invitation and Introduction pt3 changes

Yuji: Hi Minna! Gomenasaii! I am excited for the new year and I am still trying to write and update but getting sick doesnt help.

Yoru: idiot. Mom warned you to take another jacket when you went to six flags yesterday.

Yuji: I know but it wasn't that cold and how was I supposed to know I would get mad at my sister just for not wanting to ride the rollercoasters! She knows I am scared and I agreed to ride v2 and roar. Roar was freaky and I got sicker shortly after. I didn't get to ride v2 since it ran out of rocket fuel.

Yoru: glad it wasn't me.

Yuji: MOM!

Amu: stop fighting you two!

Ikuto: Anyways Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara if she did she would have made me and Amu get married and have more amuto moments!~!

Yuji: heck yeah! .!

* * *

Dragon Legacy Chapt. 4

**The dragons and the choices they could be…**

Light

Darkness

Water

Earth

Metal

Fire

Wind

Ice (silver)

Sound

Void

* * *

In Japan…..:

POV (?)

I hated this why did my parents ALWAYS fight and never take the blame for what they have done. If you ask me they should just stop. I saw the mail on the table and a letter that seemed a little odd caught my attention. To my delight and curiosity it was addressed to me and I was somehow happy but I didn't show it but I frowned when I saw that it was open, must have been my parents. I took out the letter and saved the number to my phone and went back stairs to make a call while my parents were still arguing over who needs me more. As I walked to my room I looked at the number and debated whether to dial it or not. I then heard my parents raise their voices and I pressed the button. It took a while but a female voice answered me and told me everything I agreed but told her that my parents weren't going to be in town ans she told me that as long as I want to I can just get the ticket to Legacy without a problem. I silently thanked her and hung up. I arrived at my room and plopped down thinking of the more fun I would be in if I go. Of course I had to tell Amu and the gang about the news but I am not sure I will get a chance since in two days I receive the plane ticket and since it was already afternoon I couldn't go out. I sighed as I knew I would miss my friends but I can't stand to be here any longer. I drifted to sleep as I dreamt of the changes Legacy would have on me once I am there.  
I wondered if I would grow taller and not stay to petite with my brown eyes and blond hair that was in curls.

POV

I woke up from a huge nap and I wanted CANDY! My dad entered my room and told me I got a letter from a prestigious school but all I wanted was candy and to sleep! I know I needed to be a big sister for Tsukasa but I wanted candy and I didn't care about the school, " Yaya wants Candy Daddy!" I whined as I threw a tantrum. His stern voice that had kindness too said, " Yaya call to accept and I will buy you candy." I was excited that I took the phone and called them. When the person responded I said, " Yaya wants to attend Legacy! Please!" As the lady sweatdropped and told me that she would come and explain to my parents I nodded thinking about Candy! I hung up the phone and told my dad. " Daddy Yaya has an appointment in one day with Mrs. Sanjo and Yaya wants CANDY!" He chuckled and took me to the store. I really wanted to get candy it's soo good who ever said it was bad hasn't met me! Yaya! A brown haired girl with two pigtails tied in ribbons and my brown eyes, I am as adorable as a baby! I can't wait for the meeting I will get more candy afterwards! w "CANDY!"

POV

I was finishing up an essay and organizing what work I had to do for school since I had missed it due to the opportunity to study in America for a week. I used to go to Seiyo academy but I transferred when I was able to go to Cross High that had better academic standards. It was sad leaving my friends but I couldn't concentrate on anything else but my future. I was going to major I computer engineering and wanted more knowledge about it and cross High gave that to me. I met Ikuto Tsukiyomi and hi brother Yoru Tsukiyomi, they are a weird pair of brothers but they are fun to be around. My sister who I haven't seen in years was able to work as a representative for a school that's recognized nation wide as Legacy/ I do know that Legacy offers so many different degree programs, and it's no wonder people always want to shoot for it. Even I do, but knowing the statistics of Legacy the percentage a person like me will get in is .75% which isn't high. I sighed as I grabbed my anatomy book and began to take the notes I missed in class over the week. After a few hours of notes I went to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice but I saw there was none and I decided to go to the store and buy some. I dressed in some blue jeans and I had a black tee and a warm jacket that was a jade green color that matched my sort of dark green hair and blue eyes. I put on my black converse and headed out the door as I opened the door I saw a letter on the ground to my apartment that my parents bought me when I decided to transfer to Cross. I know that I should be in middle school still but Cross let me skip a grade, anyways back to the letter I found on the floor it was a fancy letter that I never seen before and I decided to pick it up of curiosity. Logically thinking I thought of the different possibilities that have to occur for this letter to have arrived here, I decided to open it an dread the contents and when I did I scanned it for typos or other signs that say they were a joke. After five minutes I concluded there were none and decided to call the number but I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear, " hello?" _" yes? Are you one of the selected candidates to come to Legacy? If so please state your name."( _Italics for the other person to make it easier.) The voiced seemed familiar as I said, " Kairi Sanjo. Is that you sis?" I said remembering that there were only two representatives that were in Legacy and the other was a guy. "_Hey little brother, so you are going to accept the chance to study here?" _She asked as I said, " Yes, I am." " Well your case is easier but I will talk to mom and dad about this and send you your ticket to Legacy I doubt you have any questions do you?" "No. I don't bye." " Bye Kairi" She said as I hung up the phone and ran to the conbinii( convenient store.) to get the orange juice I needed and I think people were saying 'What's wrong witht that guy' But I was happy as I knew my parents would aree right away knowing that I would be paid for and a full scholarship would be given is my guess since my grades won't be a problem. I couldn't wait for my ticket to arrive.

POV

I yawned as I woke up from the plain ride, I had fun singing in English and going international. My brothers of course were happy for me and so were my parents who own Easter, to say I didn't miss them would be a lie, I just hope Ikuto didn't bring more sluts into his room I mean seriously! What type of brother knows that I love him and brings random girls in when our parents are gone for work, I have caught him too many times in the act and I don't like it! I wish I wasn't related to him then maybe he would listen and pay attention to me, but nooo I had to be born with the same blood as the man that I love.! I sighed as I thought of all the things I did, miss my family as well as try different types of foods too! I did hate some of the foods I tried but I was glad they had some instant ramen although he ones served in Japan are better than the ones in America. I sighed as I got out of the airport and was picked up in a mini van, because that's what the fans and press would least expect. The ride home was quiet until I got home I was welcomed warmly as we were celebrating my return and my brothers acceptance to something, as they handed me a letter. The first thing I did was glomp Ikuto as he hugged back and said, " Welcome home Utau" I was happy with just this as Yoru hugged me and as mom and dad took turns to hug me. I sat down and decided to opened the letter and I noticed something odd. Yoru and Ikuto were looking at me with smug faces, and I wondered if they knew something or if they were on drugs to actually grin like that. Once I opened the letter and read it I understood why they were smug, my eyes widened as they cracked up laughing. " That's impossible how am I picked to go there! I mean what about you two?" I asked worried I wouldn't see both my brothers but they just smiled at me and I cooked an eyebrow. I was about to asked what their problem was until Yoru spoke, "we were also selected and were getting our appointment so call that way mom and dad can just get the info once." I nodded as I took my phone and made the call quick and short when I was done I hugged my parents and Ikuto the most I just loved my family. I couldn't wait to go to school with them and I wanted to know what would occur, I hope happy moments occur. Little did I know things were different then what I had expected.

POV

I sighed as I finished the basketball training I had my basketball in one hand dribbling it from m opponent. I dashed to his right since he thought I would go left which I faked and dribbled it every three steps. Once I got close to the hoop I took the chance to take the 2 points as I threw my ball and gracefully it landed in the hoop. My hazel brown eyes smiled with joy, as my team ran to me to high five me since that was the winning score for the scrimmage. My long purple hair still bothered my team mates but they learned to accept it. I on the other hand ignore those comments since I had been hit on by numerous guys thinking I was a girl and let me tell you when I have enough I do it the polite way and school them without any verbal language unless I end up snapping which has happened. I went into my locker room and started to dress since the others were still going to practice and I had another engagemtn to attend. After I dressed I grabbed my bag and left the school and headed home. My father said he was going to congratulate me for something but I had no clue what it could be in the slightest. I

I walked home for about 1o minutes and when I arrived my father opened the door as I knocked and pulled into a hug saying, " _Nagi, my son congrats on getting invited to Legacy! You still need to call to verify the acceptance but I am sure you will_." He had said as I took in the information in slowly and when it hit me I hugged my father back and when he let go I ran to the phone forgetting I had my cell phone in my pocket and was about to call but I didn't know the number. " dad? What's the number I have to call?" I asked as he laughed and got the letter and handed it to me I saw the number and dialed it. It took a few minutes for the other person to answer and to my surprise the women sounded young, I talked to her for a while and I was able to get an appointment soon, I thanked her for the opportunity and hung up. I told my father about it and we had our father son moment, I wanted to tell my sister of this but her being in America doesn't exactly help at all since we used to be close before she moved away. Who knows maybe some day I can see her again.

Rei's Pov

These were documents I saw as I reviewed the students who had accepted and who I am still waiting to call me or either Sanjo-san or Nikaidou-san about their decision. I saw the Tsukiyomi Twins there collected data was odd and even for twins they seem different. I also saw the rest of the invited and hopefully soon to be students.

**Name: Tsukiyomi, Ikuto**

**Age: 17**

**Special skills: Violinist, rumored playboy. Very athletic and likes to plan things out.**

**School attending: Cross High ( All boys school)**

**Name: Tsukiyomi, Yoru**

**Age: 17**

**Special skills: sports and pranks.**

**School attending: Cross High**

**Name: Souma, Kuukai**

**Age: 17**

**Special skill: charm. Athletic.**

**School attending: Cross High**

**Name: Hinamori, Amu**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: sing, Cooks, Cares about others.**

**School attending: Seiyo High**

**Name: Nakamura, Miki**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: drawing, Sensor, Kind nature (friendly to mystic creatures)**

**School attending: Seiyo High**

**Name: (Tsukiyomi) Hoshina, Utau**

**Age: 16**

**Special skill: Sing, dance, idol.**

**School attending: Cross High (she is an exception)**

**Name: Hotori, Tadase**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: leadership, plan maker**

**School attending: MA Academy**

**Name: Fujisaki, Nadeshiko**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: Dancing and her insight of advice on anything.**

**School attending: MA academy**

**Name: Ichikawa,Light**

**Age: 17**  
**Special skill: sports fanatic, kendo captain (not in the US but I wanted to add it)**

**School attending: Tennyson High (A/N: Don't own but I went there)**

**Name: Fujisaki, Nagihiko**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: basketball player, athlete.**

**School attending: Seiyo at first but then transferred to Cross High**

**Name: Yuiki, Yaya**

**Age: 14**  
**Special skill: eating sweets. Very happy and hyper.**

**School attending: Seiyo High**

**Name: Sanjo, Kairi**

**Age: 14**  
**Special skill: schematic genius, a smart boy that excels children his age**

**School attending: Seiyo High, but transferred to Cross High**

**Name: Mashiro, Rima**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: gag expert**

**School attending: Seiyo High**

**Name: de Morcerf (did I get it right?) Yamamoto, Lulu**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: jewelry expert and maker**

**School attending: MA Academy**

**Name: Yamabuki, Saaya**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: none? ( A/N: Is that surprising or not?)**

**School attending: MA Academy**

**Name:Ayakawa, Akio**

**Age: 17**  
**Special skill: fast runner, a smart analyst and planner.**

**School attending: Tennyson High**

**Name: Hotori, Kiseki**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: leadership, and kingly manners. Hates to do things, but likes to order others to do so.**

**School attending: MA Academy**

**Name: Hoshina, IL**

**Age: 16**  
**Special skill: pranks, loves to cause mayhem and can easily tell what others feel.**

**School attending: MA Academy**

**Name: Gutieres, Alexander**

**Age: 17 (turning 18)**  
**Special skill: knowing how to get the job done. Marksman as a fighter.**

**School attending: Tennyson High**

Occupation for employment: Dragon Selector(Proctor)

Name: Sato, Iko

Age: 33

Special skill: Knowing what dragon belongs to who, not much else is said or written.

I chuckled at some of the skills that were listed in their profiles. I couldn't believe that these kids would be the ones to get a legendary dragon that I have only heard rumors about. I remembered the interview with the new proctor who came off to me as odd. I hired him with that child's thoughts in mind,

**~Flash back ~  
**

**She had bowed to me as if she knew the courtesy of our kind even though I have never seen her or the intensity and pain in her midnight blue eyes. She had looked at me near tears with a young man behind her and he held the child's hand she yelled her explanation at me "I want to avoid the pain we felt as fate split in two and destroyed my family! I came here to fix that and stop chaos!" she had said as the young man held her and calmed her down from the pain she was forced to remember as she explained. In truth I felt bad for her but I understood what she wanted to do. I accepted her offer and let her intervene only if there is a wrong call when assigning dragons to the chosen or others, since I know that she was being honest in her past although she put on a facade that hid her emotions from everyone but the young man that was with her. I wondered if she was the one who sent the recommendations for those nine, well ten students, I shook that thought off when I realized that she didn't know anything about the area in Japan. **

**~ End of Flashback~**

I sighed but remembered that a student that had declined had called back an hour later saying that they changed their mind and that they would attend if permitted. This was exciting news for me, and the fact that 18 students had accepted the offer to come to Legacy, but I had made an exception when I heard that there was a tenth child and the best part of it was that she was a sensor, but that's not all she was a dragon sensor that can easily tell what dragon belongs to who. I hope that she can spot the difference and the mysterious child who seems worried about the selection.

This year should be be good for the 19 students that will have there world shattered and rebuilt anew. If not a double future may be made from a mistake that can be easily made from a decision or false emotions that are made.

Normal

As things progressed for the people selected there were things that were beginning to stir around the world but it wasn't noticeable to the people that lived in those certain areas. In the cold and windy plane there was decrease in temperature but the towns folk in Alaska thought it was the beginning of a storm. Similar things were happening in numerous places in the world as the setting for fate and the events that were to come started to take place. Eleven different areas were beginning to change two were America and Japan that had found out of the students selected to join Legacy and the many others that denied it. All this information and Chaos had also made it's move as it went after the students that were selected for America for information in exchange for the individuals hearts desires.

(Miki's Pov Part of it) The next thing we know we are trying to tell each other about our invitation to Legacy, and that's when we look at each other shocked. After we let things process after a good ten minutes we hug each other and cry in unison about getting to attend an elite academy and that we would attend it together!

* * *

Yuji: i hope you enjoyed this and the next part will be the beginning sorry it took so long.

Yoru: You have less time with school and work right?

Yuji: yeah since I go to school early and get out at six on tuesdays later.

Yoru: *irritated* then don't make any promises!

Miki: Anyways R and R while they fight.

Everyone: Happy New years! I hope you all have a great one! I can't wait to update again! ^^


	5. The American's and strage invitation?

Yuji: Hi Minna sorry that it's been a long time sine I have updated. I have outlined the next chapter so all that remains is to type it up and organize it.. Rima the disclaimer.. Kudasai! (please!)

Rima:*glares* Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters.

Nagihiko: though she does own her own Oc's, storyline,plot, and idea...etc... so no taking anything from this story..

Yuji: yep! Thanks Nagi! I might give you a treat in the next chapter..

Rima: *glares evilly* DON'T YOU DARE!

Yuji:*sweatdrops*...o-okay.. *still going to*... anyways enjoy the next chapter of dragon Legacy! The next chapter will be better! I hope.. sorry if it's rushed or if I repeat some of my end and beginning notes.. I am trying to post this up so I won't forget to...

Yoru: JUST START THE DAMN THING!  
Yuji:*mad!* alright! Just read I will shut up! *pouts*

Miki: YORU!

Yoru:...*sweatdrops*...E-enjoy...

* * *

Dragon Legacy chpt5

Yukari's POV

I was tired from the preparations that I had to do for the students who accepted and talking to them will be no easy

task knowing there are 10 families I will have a lot of questions about legacy but I knew very little. I sighed as I

prepared the information that most parents would ask about the school and what is a requirement for them to

transfer. I had called my mother and father before hand and that's how I knew I had to prepare myself beforehand. I

got up from the table and went to the kitchen to get a beer knowing I wouldn't let Nikaidou beat me at this job even if

we dated for a week before we broke up because of an argument.

~Time Skip Half an hour Later…~

I had finished my preparations and collapsed on the couch tired from all the material gathering and pictures I needed

to know and have so the parents would agree. I was confident that I would get ALL the students I was assigned to

recruit would go without a complaint. I drifted to sleep…

~In America~

Nikaidou's POV

I yawned knowing I already had the materials I needed for all the parents that I was to meet tomorrow morning. I

wondered if that woman was having any luck with the recruits that she was assigned and I shook my head. "Why the

hell do I care how that woman is doing!" I yelled to no one in particular and sighed. Knowing I still have feelings for

her but she couldn't accept that she was wrong about Legacy and the job we were competing for. (A/N: stupid

reason…but I couldn't think)

I headed to bed and drifted to sleep knowing I would be going to MA Academy and speaking to ALL the parents at once.

~Next Morning~:

I woke up and got dressed in a cream like business suit, put on my dress shoes and tie. I combed my hair and hoped I

looked presentable, I mean it's not every day that you work for a prestigious school. I was very excited and I knew

the students that accepted would also be happy to attend Legacy. I was just worried about myself and the stunts I

usually do, after all I am a klutz…or I act like it anyway but that is only to get the attention of the people I need to get

my message across.

I knew I would end up tripping as I make my entrance... I don't know why I have that big habit of being clumsy...

Maybe that's why Yukari hated me so much, but then again …

**~Flashback to a couple years ago~**

I was walking with Yukari as we stopped by some stairs and someone pushed me, causing me to trip and land on

Yukari but what was worse was that my hands weren't exactly on the safe side. I was touching something warm and

bouncy; I realized it was Yukari's breasts! I turned red and got off her quickly, trying to shake of the feeling of her

chest of my mind. I was about to apologize when ***smack* **she had slapped me and yelled, "Yuu! You fucking

pervert!" I was sad at that point and glad I got to touch her soft breasts, but I should have kept quiet instead of trying

to reason with her, which then led to an argument**..**

**~End of flashback~**

I sighed and had a small blush, how did I know? Well you can feel your cheeks heat up when you do, I walked to the

door and headed out as I had my briefcase with me with all the answers to questions that many of the parents or soon

-to-be students would have about Legacy itself. As I headed out I saw a black envelope with a white wing print that

caught my eye. I looked at it and it had in fancy letters: Nightmare Industries. I was quite surprised after all it was a

well- known company for music and media. I placed the letter in my briefcase and decided to read it later after all I

didn't want to be late for the students that had agreed to attend.

After 30 minutes of asking for directions and getting lost I finally made it to the MA Academy and headed to the main

office. I entered and a lady with auburn hair and thick brimmed glasses saw me and gave me a flirty look. I

sweatdropped because it seemed that her attire was from the Victorian era with the full cover up and her hair style in

a bun that seemed like she hadn't changed in ages. I didn't want to talk to her but I knew I had to fake interest as I

winked and asked, "Hello madam, I was wondering if you can direct me to the school's auditorium. I have a meeting

with several of your students that have received a scholarship." I saw the women stand up and smile a crooked smile

given her teeth were yellow. Her eyes were a dull brown and her clothing was no different from dull, a grey business

shirt and purple skirt. "Ah! Nikaidou, Yuu correct?" She asked as I nodded and she handed me a slip of paper that had

a map or the school and the location circled. I thanked her and left as quickly as I could. (**a.n: I made this person up….)**

I had found the auditorium and decided to set up my materials after all the tables and chairs were already set up for

me. I now just had to wait, as I looked at the clock it showed that it was 1:45 meaning I still had about an hour and

fifteen minutes left. I yawned and reviewed some information when I had remembered the letter. I took it out and

opened it, inside there was a note saying : We want to welcome you to our company if you would like to win twice as

much as you do from Legacy if so call us. I know it will be rewarding for you, Nikaidou.

Sincerely,

Chaos

I was shocked but decided to put the letter away thinking it was a joke after all Rei was a good friend of mine and

when I had an uncertainty I just had to ask him about it. I wondered what to do but I decided to think about it later as

I looked at the clock it was 2:50 which meant they would soon arrive. I waited for them to arrive.

Il

I was excited to say the least and my mother was waiting for me as I exited class. I smirked and wanted to tell her my

latest prank but I knew my instructor would tell her once he found out it was me but in the meantime I was going to

enjoy the liberty I have after all I had gotten accepted into Legacy and I was planning to have more fun there. I

hugged my mother as we headed to the auditorium. I couldn't wait to go and see what else I can do after all I was

going to get a bonus from Chaos for being selected and able to attend Legacy. I was indeed a happy girl and couldn't

wait to cause more mischief.

After 10 minutes my mother and I arrived at the auditorium where there was five to ten tables and twenty-two chairs.

My mother and I sat at the table near the door that had three chairs but I didn't want to sit in the front I rather be in

the back to watch. I snickered as I thought the face or the representative would be a dorky idiot… I then saw a guy

with brown hair and glasses. 'That was not the person I expected but it could be easy to tease and make pranks for

this guy' I thought. I then saw more people arrive the first one to arrive was a blond with a guy that looked like him

but an adult version of him. The second was a blond girl and a woman that I have seen on tv from somewhere I

couldn't remember where. I then saw Kiseki with his mother enter and from there I was bored and didn't see who else

entered as I tried to think of what pranks to do or if I should talk to Utau about my acceptance. 'Ah! I forgot to tell

Utau about my acceptance' I thought as I took out my phone and began to text a message when I heard someone

clear their throat. I looked and I saw…..

Tadase

Class for me finally finished and I ended up calling my uncle Tsukasa because knowing him, he probably forgot that

today we were going to see the representative of Legacy today. I sighed and took out my blackberry (A/N: Don't

own) and texted him as I grabbed my stuff and headed to the front. I casually walk around the school and decide to

text chaos and tell them the news of me being accepted into Legacy. I made it to the front of the school and I saw the

familiar hairstyle of my uncle. I approached him and thanked him for coming as we headed to the auditorium and I

received a text. I took out my phone and I saw: Congratulation's Tadase Hotori. In the acceptance if you want to

supply us with information your paycheck will include three thousand dollars more. I smiled as I saw the text quickly

replied to it. I then realized that we had made it to my destination and we decided to sit in the front to see if I can

siiiike the guy off and feel intimidated. My uncle sat next to me and the table next to us was empty until I saw purple

and I fought back my blush. Nadeshiko and her mother were here, they sat in the table next to ours. I looked straight

ahead knowing I would want to talk to her and didn't want to do anything to look stupid in front of her. I then heard a

gasp behind me and somehow I was already irritated that I didn't want to turn around knowing who it is.

Kiseki

I finished school and mom surprised me by coming to pick me up and coming early for this meeting. We walked to the

school's auditorium and it was weird since I had really hoped Tadase was not invited. To my luck he was invited as we

entered my mother gasped and my uncle turned around but my brother didn't. I sighed and pulled my mother from

where we were standing to a table where it was far away from Tadase knowing my mother would break down. I was

afraid this would happen so I looked for someone to help and someone decided to clear their throat. I looked and it

was a guy in a formal suit.

Akio

I entered the school to tell the truth it sort of shocked me since I didn't expect to get lost in this school or even know

where the hell things are here. I sighed and asked a girl she was cute and reminded me of Bella but I shook that

thought out as I got the directions and headed to the meeting place with the representative. I sat down and looked at

all the other people in the room. I sighed knowing there might have been some catch to this and we were all going to

find out. As I sat down I didn't expect Light to have been invited so seeing him shocked me more than anything.

Saaya

I walked with my mother and made an entrance that I thought was grand but I saw the boys in the room besides

Tadase and they were all hotties! I sat in the table in the middle of the room and I knew I would find the perfect

boyfriend was close to my hands. I smiled and waited for the guy in charge to actually talk about this school and what

would happen with the scholarship and when we can begin school. I saw a few more guys and two girls Lulu included

enter. I was really excited to get this done and over with and get to Legacy, I was happy that Chaos announced a

raise to anyone that gives them information on something I forget…

Light

I entered the room and I see my cousin Akio. I chuckle and sit with him in that table knowing I didn't want to bother

my parents and neither did he. I sat and saw most of the girls and guys in this room. I smiled knowing that this will

be fun and chaos was going to be paying big. I then thought about convincing Akio to work for Chaos too, but it might

be difficult since he is usually very cautious. I sighed and soon started after all it seemed I was the last one to arrive

no wait it was a blond girl that looked very sexy.

Nadeshiko

I entered the auditorium and I saw Tadase I smiled and sat in a table close to his. My mother sat next to me and we

were both very excited that I got to get the chance to study at Legacy and I wondered if my brother really had been

invited too. If so I was going to see him really soon and we could catch up after a few years of separation. I waited as

some people still arrived and the last one to enter was a girl, and I recognized her she was a friend of mine. Lulu and

Saaya were invited and I was really shocked when I saw them enter. I didn't think they would also get invited and

knowing Saaya she would drag us shopping or to a club to celebrate later.

Alexander

I walked out of my class and waited for my mother to arrive as I called her and told her I was out of class and needed

her to come with me to meet the dude who was to tell us more about Legacy. I sighed knowing my mother would

dress up just for this little time and I was right when she arrived half an hour later. I rolled my eyes and casually

walked to the meeting place where it probably started and to my surprise when I arrived there was still a person who

entered after I had entered and took my seat.

Lulu

I made it to the meeting place after my father said he couldn't make it to the meeting and my mother had just

arrived. We ran as fast as we could but with heels it was hard. When we arrived I saw Nadeshiko and Saaya but my

surprise went to seeing Nadeshiko there. My mother and I took our seats as someone cleared their throat and began

the meeting I was nervous as I saw a hot boy…

Nikaidou

After I had cleared my throat it seemed that the last of the students had entered as a mother looked at a blond boy

that came with a man that looked like a grown-up version of him. I sighed hoping that there would be no drama. I

began to speak, "Thank you all for taking the time to come here today to discuss your child's offer to study at Legacy.

The nine of you that accepted are a step close to attending Legacy. I know that giving nine scholarships seems like a

lot but this year it was a rare chance that hasn't happened in a long time. Now before I get into the schools details

and the rules are there any questions?" I asked as I saw that they all tried to think and thought of none. I smiled

lightly and continued the discussion of Legacy, the introduction, and what they would receive in a few days.

~Time skip~

They all left with a smile in their faces and many seemed to think of it as a good opportunity and I headed home after

informing them that their plane ticket would arrive in four days when I should be receiving them today and sending

them tomorrow for them to get it in two days. I yawned as I headed home, I knew one thing though Nightmare

wanted me to work for them and this bunch was going to be an interesting group for Legacy. I made it back to my

apartment and saw that I still had a mess from this morning. I tried cleaning up most of the mess but I had a lot to

clean. I changed out of my suit and looked at my fridge for something to eat and put it in the microwave to heat up.

When it was done I ate and headed to my room and wrote a short report to Rei and told him about the letter from

Nightmare and to say that he was alarmed was the half true, he seemed calm as always. I know for a fact that he is

worried about the students now. I sighed and he told me about the plane tickets that would be arriving tomorrow

morning so I can give the students a call and give them their plane tickets since they will be leaving to legacy in five

days. After I submitted and called Rei I headed to bed and wondered how Yukari was holding up, "I hope her group

didn't give her trouble…" I said as I drifted to sleep..

Rei

I was about to plan the welcoming party for the students attending when Nikaidou's report arrived in my message

inbox. I looked at it and froze... "Nightmare… so they made their move..." I said to no one in particular an knew that

this wasn't good. Knowing them it would mean I will have to be more cautious as to what will occur here in Legacy

and how much security will be needed for the safety of the students. I sighed and sent one of my closest friends to

deliver the plane tickets to Nikaidou and another to deliver them to the students Yukari would be bringing. I am now

more concerned about the future this might make things difficult to the students if only nine of them will be chosen as dragon tamers or masters..(A/N: He doesn't know they are different similar.. if you remember from the first chapter you will understand..^^) I sighed as I looked through my window at the shining blue moon that now would look yellow to many... " I hope all goes well and no one is given the fate of death..." I trailed off remembering that young girl and that boy that accompanied her...who can she really be..?

* * *

Yuji: *phew!* done!

Yoru: what! Why leave it there only the others got there spotlight! * dissapointed*

Yuji:*hugs Yoru* it's okay big brother! In the next chapter I have that.. I just needed to update and it was going past 12 pages so I had to cut it into two pieces.. I have the outline for the next chapter and a lil suprise...well sort of.. also this chapter might be a little rushed because I just had to update.. I won't have much time because my boss is making me work 30-40 hours a week.=( I really hope I have time to write and I am also taking summer classes at my university.. I wil post asap because I kept you guys waiting for a LONG time... *bows* gomenasai!

Yoru: Better update.. some people want action..

Yuji:*nods sadly* ..I know and thanks to the people that reviewed! I appreciate it. This story isn't dead it's just too much crap keeps happening.. omputer gets broken... no internet..work.. though I finally have a new omputer to use and the internet is back.. for now.. I will just need to prioritize.. and yes I will add more action and Amuto in next following chapters.. I hope this chapter was alright..I really am worried.. ^^""

Miki: anyways Review please so Yuji can add couples memoirs...and..

Yuji:*shocked* MIKI! shut up! you ruined it!

Yoru:0.0... really?

Yuji:...no... I am doing something else now..

Miki, Yoru, Ikuto, and Amu: NOO!

Yuji:*taken aback* wow when did mom and dad get here?

Amu and Ikuto: just now and Please R and R!

Yuji: what they said sorry the end note is long..^^""


	6. The filler? Mysterious kidspeople?

yuji: sorry for the late update! I jut got back from a trip no wifi and no time it would seem. I did though write two chapters. I hope you like this chapter! I am almost done with somethings... ^^" Sory for the delay with sooo much crap I have to do.. Thank you Foxgrl18 for reviewing! ^^

Yoru: Yuji doesn't own me or anyone from Shugo chara which PecharaachPit does. She oes whoever own her own Original characters and storyline/plot. Please enjoy her chapter.. even if it's a type of filler...

* * *

Dragon Legacy chpt6:

?POV

I was sleeping and I suddenly had a dream of my past: (other speakers will be in **bold** and _italic_ or mixed with _**both**_)

_~Flash back~_

_I was eight years old at the time and I remember running from an unknown danger with my mother and our guardians_

_ as well. I didn't know where we were running or why, I hated running but we needed to run away and very fast too. _

_My mother never told me who or what we were running from, she had told me she had to be with someone she didn't _

_want to and this was the only way to be with that person. I always see her cry saying that _HE_ should have been alive _

_and not her which always confused me. I turned around as we ran and saw some woman running towards us rapidly; _

_her yellow eyes and dark hair scared me as I got care less and tripped and fell on the floor. My mother fell as well and _

_the woman vanished suddenly and what was in her place instead was a monster that was big green and purple its red _

_eyes scared me and seem to want something to kill as its tongue licked its lips and its wings were huge. My guardian _

_was growling at the beast, as I trembled when my mother's guardian also appeared. I was still scared as I saw that _

_my mother's guardian was sick and weak; I was worried and hugged my mother tight. I knew that something bad was _

_going to happen but I didn't know when or how strongly it would affect me at the time…._

_My mother held me tight and whispered, "__**Sweetie go now and run I'll follow shortly, okay?**__" I was convinced by _

_mother's sweet voice and nodded since she always made me feel calm and relaxed as well as my biological father. I _

_got up and ran quickly as my guardian followed to protect me. I kept running and when I was in a distance I heard _

_screaming and laughter, I stopped and looked back terrified. I couldn't move because the scream was the one I didn't _

_want to believe….which tore me in two as I fell to the ground crying knowing what happened but in so much pain and _

_disbelief that this was just a nightmare. It was my mother's scream of agony and hurt as if it was her last, I started to _

_cry and my guardian held me as I cried my heart out I blacked out shortly afterwards. Everything else after that I _

_don't remember…_

_I didn't know when I fell asleep because when I woke up I saw someone I didn't know there with me besides my _

_guardian as he approached me. "_**Are you alright?**_"__ He asked me and I blushed for an unknown reason and since his _

_voice was sweet and concerned. I could only nod at his question and it caused him to chuckle at me which caused me _

_to blush more and forget of the earlier events. I wanted to know his name but as I was about to ask we heard a roar _

_which scared me as I let out a scared whimper. It reminded me of what happened and what I believed was a _

_nightmare. I looked around and saw that my mother was not here, I felt a pang in my heart as if my heart had broken _

_in two. I looked down and held my chest and hugged my knees, I didn't want to believe this at all, I wanted my mom _

_by me. I had already lost my father and now my mother what was I to do now? I didn't know why but my tears _

_started to come out and I let it all out knowing I couldn't hold back my tears and heart break at knowing that I had _

_lost my mother. My guardian held me tight and caressed my hair as I cried knowing the truth since my mother's _

_guardian was his mother who had always been protective and kind. "Mommy" I whimpered and hiccupped as I _

_continued to cry and feel the pain in my heart. I didn't want her gone I wanted her near me telling me that we were _

_going on an adventure but I knew last night was no nightmare as much as I hoped and wished it would be, my _

_guardian held me tighter. I had forgotten about the boy as he saw my reaction and was about to approach me and _

_hug me but my guardian hugged me tight to his chest and growled at the boy which caused him to grin. _

_I was confused as I continued to cry, he spoke, _**"A guardian, eh? And here I thought mine was the only one?**_" _

_as he said that, the last part of his statement shocked me! I thought there were only a select few which would be _

_about 20 Guardians no more. I spoke, and it come out in a raspy and hurt voice "y-you have a Guardian too?" He _

_laughed at this since he didn't expect me to ask that. I pouted nearly forgetting my pain but I remembered quickly _

_and started to cry again, and he saw which caused him to calm down a little. "_**S-sorry... haha... I thought you **

**would have...hahaha… asked what type of guardian not something I already said. But yeah, I have a **

**dragon. Want to see?**_" he asked me. I nodded and sniffed as he approached me which caused my guardian to growl _

_more but I patted my guardian's arm even though I was still hiccupping. He nodded but had a worried and protected _

_look as he let go and I took the boys hand and he smiled. I didn't know why I felt safer with him around, I just had _

_that feeling. I was surprised at what he did next which was to hug me tight as he whispered, "_**It's okay to cry just **

**let it all out, somehow I know you are suffering and my guess would be that woman that was fighting **

**with the sick dragon right?**_" I didn't answer as he reminded me of the event, I just fell to my knees and cried and _

_ignored my guardians angry growl as he remembered his mother too. The boy just hugged me close and whispered for _

_forgiveness knowing that I must be in pain to have lost someone so soon and so young. I just cried my heart out _

_remembering the times my mother was there for me and how much she meant for me. I never once imagined that I _

_would lose her and especially not like last night. I hated this pain but I couldn't control this emotion of feeling _

_powerless and weak. I kept crying until I had fallen asleep again._

_~TIME Skip~_

_When I woke up I noticed it was getting dark and I was in a warm place, I looked as I saw two arms around my waist _

_and blushed lightly. It was the boy that I had met earlier before remembering.. I started to feel the wetness in my _

_eyes again and didn't want to cry as I sniffed a little and felt the arms around me tighten a little. I looked up at the _

_boy and his eyes were open, I was about to speak when he kissed my forehead and spoke, "_**Sorry if I was rude **

**about what might have happened but I wanted you to feel alright, you must have went through a lot to **

**cry as much as you did.**_" I blushed lightly and nodded as I buried my face in his chest and didn't want to cry _

_knowing my mother's voice would be scarred in my mind and ears forever. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard _

_him speak again, "_**Are you hungry" your guardian and mine went to look for food, and they should be back **

**soon.**_" I just nodded not feeling hungry and wish I was with my mother and I started to cry again, the boy panicked _

_since he had though he had done something wrong but it was me who was wrong since he is trying to cheer me up _

_but I didn't/ couldn't believe my beloved mother was gone. After a while he convinced me to go out and check for _

_firewood, I hesitantly agreed knowing I couldn't stay sad somehow. I knew my mom and dad would want me to be _

_strong for myself and for them after all I was my father's daughter and I had to be strong._

_We exited the location we were in which was a small cave that I failed to notice because my attention was on the boy _

_at the moment. The cave seemed cozy and not too dark as people would describe, and the air was pretty warm too. _

_When we got outside I was in awe that the cave led to a beautiful forest it was quiet but refreshing. I then shook and _

_began to shiver as I saw a woman she-"~_

I woke up with a start at the memory of that time when I was eight and I knew my mother had been killed and now I

am older trying to find the correct answer for a life to give up or create. I always hated not being strong enough to

help my mother but I knew I couldn't blame myself but that guilt was still there despite the time that has passed. I

couldn't protect her as a child not even with the guardian I have…. I wished she was still alive. Then next thing that

happened startled me as I remembered my mother her screams still echo in my mind.

I gasped as I was pulled into a hug, and a voice spoke sweetly in my ear **"Love, are you alright?"** I turned to look at

him as he kissed me and wiped away my tears that had fallen as I woke up and remembered my past once again. I

hated the past that I had and hoped to change it somehow. If it wasn't for this man at my side, the boy I met when I

lost my mother I would have been in despair. "Yeah… everything is fine, Thanks love." I said in a sad whisper as I

kissed him back and hugged him. I was thankful that he stayed by my side and his guardian helped us out as well.

Even though, it was hard for me to trust his guardian who reminded me of that woman that I had seen many times in

my nightmares.

? PoV (sorry but I can't tell you guys who these people are just yet. ^^')

I heard a gasp or something similar as I woke up from that sound. I saw my girl, the girl I had fallen for since I met

her that day with her guardian. I saw her tear streaked face and pulled her into a hug and asked if she was fine. She

hugged me and kissed me as she spoke, "yeah….. Everything is fine, Thanks Love." I chuckled and hugged her back,

knowing that she probably dreamt of the past and that was hard for her and I knew how much it pained her. I learned

so much from her but I always wanted her to be happy so I rarely hurt her, not that it never happened with our fights,

I knew she hated being alone after what had happened to her mother and an incident that nearly took my life. She is

a strong girl despite the fact that she acts like a kid. I was thankful my guardian was able to hide the truth from her

since we knew full well her mother's killer. There was no way I would tell her because of the fear of not only her

getting hurt but the fear of losing her to **them.**I held her for a while until she fell asleep again which was, a while

knowing she would probably feel afraid of having that dream again.

**~8 hour Time Skip~**

She had fallen asleep and I decided to leave my guardian with her. I left the hideout and started to look for a nearby

shop where I can buy some food. I knew the others would be hungry as well. I saw a nice market and entered it

knowing we haven't eaten in three days and many of us didn't want our guardians to bring duck or rabbit for us to eat.

I was wearing a white shirt with a unique design of a V and the number 650; my pants were plain blue jeans. I had on

a pair of blue and white Nike shoes and a black zipper jacket with two zippers on the left side of the jacket. I put on

my hood so I wouldn't attract any attention with my blond hair and dark brown eyes since we had to keep a low

profile. I walked through the aisles and saw a bunch of different food we can eat, I looked for ones that we don't have

to refrigerate but also healthy for us knowing she would throw a fit about it being ONLY junk food .I chuckled at the

memory of someone requesting to eat only chips and pizza for the week, boy did she get mad and nearly start a fight.

I walked to where the carts were and grabbed one as I started to get a bunch of food when I saw one of my

companions that walked over to me and said, _"_Dude! So this is where you have been and here I thought she would 

only keep us starved, so she gave you some cash to spend on some food for us? Or did you think of using it to go to a 

hotel with her?" I only nodded to the first one and glared at the mention of the other option. He only chuckled knowing

I respected my woman and we both decided to let the issue go as we walked around the market and looked for some

food and bought it as we headed back knowing the others would probably be hungry. I sighed at that thought knowing

her cousins would eat the most, which caused me to sweat drop. _"I hope her cousins don't eat all the food I mean how _

_can they eat so much?"_ I asked remembering when she was reunited with her cousins who she believed died long ago.

The first night we all ate they ate most of the food and surprised us.

When we arrived she was still asleep and so were most of our companions, I sighed and set the food down. The

companion that arrived with me was already waking up some of our companions so they could eat. Let me tell you

their guardians were pissed and almost bit him for waking the others up. I chuckled and waited for my girl to wake up

but she didn't so I ate something and saved her some food knowing she would need it after the last time we were

almost killed by that man's guardian. I looked up at the ceiling of the cave we are in and remembered that we couldn't

really be seen by others unless it was necessary but one man found us quickly and tried to take my woman away. I

hated that man, Chaos with a passion but I knew I wasn't strong enough to beat him. I looked out at the horizon as

the day was set it was now close to the evening.

?POV

I felt that woman Yukari near Hinamori's place so I closed my eyes and used my powers to deliver a message she

should keep in mind if not things would turn out like in my life with the loss of my mother. I felt one of my relatives

close to me so I stopped and broke the connection before I finished explaining. I saw him smirk... that cousin of

mine..-_-... " I am going to bed"I told him. "**So soon cuz, I was hopping you would like to have some fun since **

**we might spar." **I sighed and declined the offer. I knew I wouldn't be the only one giving them hints of what to

follow knowing we all lost someone precious and we were all aiming to fight Chaos regardless if we died..I most of all

wanted my revenge...

* * *

Yuji: I hope you liked it. I was going to update on the 21st but I had to pack for a 2 day vacation which my boss is throwing fire at me for but hey that's the only day I missed since working. She should cut some slack.. anyways I have a second chapter after this that I will post shortly since I was able to write a lot but there will be a second part to the next chapter.. sorry for this filler and but they will be used later.

Yoru: why wasn't I spoken to?

Yuji: because you suck jkjk. ^^

Yoru: not fair!~nya! Is that why your not dating an having problems..?

Yuji:*mad* shut it! *calms down* anyways please R and R! ^^


	7. Japan's turn which leads to and event?

Dragon Legacy chpt7:

Yuji: so here is the story continued... there will be another theme for the next chapter.. I was going to update this sooner but things got in the way and now I have to update My cage since I put more time on these two chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I have little to say...

Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara peachpit does. She does own her Original characters and her storyline/plot. So now copying or taking her ideas/plot/ story without her consent!

* * *

Yukari

I woke up, dressed, and headed to my first meeting with the Tsukiyomi family after all there are three there that I

would

finish off my list quickly. I knew that Rei was making an exception to a student here in Japan and I wondered

why after all from what he had explained to me and that pervert Yuu that a girl pleaded with him to accept that a girl

from Japan saying she was a rare sensor or something like that. I sighed as I made it to the Tsukiyomi residence and

rang there door bell. For a family with three kids it seemed they were freaking rich I wonder if they had something to

do with them getting their scholarship. I shook that thought out of my head knowing that I was informed why each

student had been chosen somehow. I waited for a little while as I waited for the door to open.

When it opened I was greeted by a girl with blond hair and violet eyes that I felt was a nice girl but somehow

misunderstood somehow. I followed her in as I looked at the surrounding pictures and vases. All clean, expensive and

well-kept nothing bad and everything seemed to have a story from what I can tell. I was told to sit while her brothers

an parents would come down. I nodded and waited as she went upstairs and four minutes later another woman like

the girl came down with a man with midnight blue hair and matching eyes I assumed they were the parents. Besides

them were two boys they looked like twins the only difference would have been their eyes. One had blue eyes just like

their father and the other had golden yellow eyes that seemed to want to know things. I was greeted by them and I

began to explain.

**~Time Skip~**

I finally finished answering any questions the Tsukiyomi's had about Legacy and I had informed them that their plane

tickets would be given to them very soon. They were grateful and I seemed to learn a lot about those kids, especially

the older kid with midnight blue eyes. I smiled understanding why those three might have been chosen as I made my

way to the Hinamori residence that was 15 minutes away from the Tsukiyomi's home.

**Tsukiyomi's**

As soon as Yukari Sanjo left the house Ikuto was told to go with his father to discuss an important matter about his

future. Ikuto unaware of what would happen and what fate had planned for him as he and his father walked to his

work room that Ikuto's father used to make his songs. As soon as they entered Aruto cleared his throat and spoke,

"_Son your mother and I made a decision about your future._" Ikuto just looked at him surprised and curious as to what

his father meant. It wasn't until he spoke again that Ikuto felt enraged. "_Ikuto son I have engaged you to a friend's _

_daughter so your future is set._" He said with a smile and Ikuto just glared and spoke, "Father you have to be fucking

kidding me! I don't know who your friend I and much less want you to choose my future for me! I have just been

given an opportunity to study away from home and now you tell me this shit! "Ikuto said and glared at his father as

he looked calm and collected. Aruto spoke once again, "She will also be attending Legacy so you will get a chance to

get to know her you will marry her after you graduate from Legacy."

Ikuto was shocked and angered that he left the room and slammed the door furious that this crap happened to him.

"Fuck now what should I do? I seriously don't want to marry some friend of my father's especially since I have never

met the kid... "Ikuto spoke as he headed angrily to his room. But unknown to Ikuto there was a back story to this

engagement that Aruto was not able to say. "_Hopefully you fall for someone else soon Ikuto or your fate will be sealed _

_to my friend's daughter_." Aruto spoke and smiled as he left the room and went to look for his wife Souko.

**Hinamori's ~****Amu~**

My family was in an uproar preparing for the representative to arrive my mother made cookies, bought cake, and had

other snacks for her. I sighed as I knew they were over-reacting this whole case and I wondered why they went

through all this crap. I really wish that I could skip this whole event but then again I wanted to know more about the

school and what it meant for the scholarship. I wondered if it was for a certain time or for the remaining high school

years I need since…. I sighed as I saw Ami and my father do a last minute photo session.. I sweatdropped. I wanted

to whine to them not to but I had the outer character thing that I haven't showed them who I really am unless I am

with my friends… I sighed and sat down waiting for the representative to arrive and end this crap… I sighed for the

tenth time and somehow as my mother was about to ask me something the door-bell rang and my mother scurried to

the door and opened it to see a woman in a business outfit that seemed normal and formal. She had auburn hair and

glasses her eyes reminded me of someone but I didn't know who? My mother urged her to take her shoes off and

enter, she looked too cheery for some reason but then again it might be because in a little bit they are going to take

Ami shopping…. I sighed and bowed as the woman introduced herself as Yukari and took a seat on the sofa to explain

my scholarship, the benefits, the qualifications, why I was selected, etc.

My parents seemed to be very anxious to accept and didn't have any questions because Yukari-San was a step ahead

of them so the talk lasted fifteen minutes and passed quickly. As I was about to ask her why there are more than one

person being selected to attend Legacy academy, her ringtone was ringing. She took her phone out and looked at it

surprised and spoke, "Please excuse me I have another appointment that I have to attend. I am sorry if there is

anything else that you are unclear of please don't hesitate to call me." She then handed me a card. I took it and it had

three other numbers that I didn't recognize at all, I just shrugged it off and accompanied her to the door. She

confused me when I heard her voice change, "I would be careful of the dragon that is assigned.. don't be fooled ..mo-

.." She spoke as Yukari-san seemed confused as she looked at me and then at her watch, she quickly put on her shoes

and left to who knows where. I stayed there confused and wondering why that voice sounded kind as well as velvety…

I snapped out of it when my mother told me that she was heading out to go shopping and if I needed anything from

there. I answered, "A new dress and outfit would be nice お母さん (mom)." She nodded and the next thing I know the

house is quiet again. I head to my room and tell Rima what happened with the representative and I somehow

remember Yukari-san's voice change but I didn't think that it was her real voice…. I was just too confused and

wondered the meaning and what the last word was, "mo? What could the last part be? Mom? Nah!" I said to myself I

snuggled a pillow and decided to take a quick nap.

Souma

I chuckled and dressed as I knew we were going to head out to a family reunion but then I had remembered that I

had a soccer game and an appointment with the representative of Legacy academy and my big brother and I were the

only ones in the house since the others had spent the night with their girlfriends that they somehow neglect. I sighed

and finally seated, I had quickly jumped to my feel realizing that I hadn't packed for my soccer game. " crap" I

muttered as I rushed and hurried to my room so I could pack and lucky for me I found the stuff I needed quickly and

packed it into my bag. I sighed of relief and grabbed my bag as I headed down and the door-bell rang. I hurried

knowing my brother would still be either getting ready or talking to some chick he might have met. Not that I mind I

have seen some hot chicks he has brought but not as hot as one of my friends sisters.

I chuckled lightly as I set my bad down in the living room and proceeded to open the door. When I opened the door a

business women was there, and she had a warm smile, I called for my brother thinking that this might be an ex or

something… I never expected other wise and boy was I wrong. My brother came down and I let the women enter and

led her to the living room as my brother came down dressed formally. As he sat down the women introduced herself

as Yukari Sanjo the representative to talk about my scholarship and when my admittance would be and anything we

needed to know. To tell the truth I thought she was my bros girl so when she introduced her I was shocked and

scratched the back of my head as I spoke, "oh.. I totally forgot about the appointment.. Ehehehe." She seemed

shocked but composed herself as she asked us if we had any questions I looked at my brother and he said no. She

nodded and gave me a card if I had any question or concerns later to call her.

I nodded and took the card as I accompanied her to the door. I sighed and then hear a chill voice and enthusiastic too,

"**Hehe… I think you will find your heart soon but don't get-"** I looked around and I saw nothing that voice

seemed to have been my imagination so I shrugged it off. I saw my brother in deep thought and he snapped out of it

and remembered the family reunion. I grabbed my bag and we rushed to the car and drove to the meeting spot.

Cross

I sat quietly in my room wondering about that dream and the person with the yellow eyes… what was weird was that I

could have sworn someone else was there as well. I just couldn't remember it too clearly. I pondered until my mother

called for me and I saw a woman in the living room and remembered about the appointment and smiled at the

woman. She seemed tired somehow so my mother offered her dome tea that she took quietly. I was happy at the

information that she had given me and my family, and I had the chance to ask her if they had an art program or class.

She had nodded and explained all she could remember about it, which thrilled me so much to hear about it. The

meeting lasted about ten minutes because we knew she was tired and didn't want her to leave overwhelmed more

than she was now. I was happy about the details and the fact that soon I would have my plane ticket to go to Legacy

Academy.!

Mashiro

I was bored at home waiting for the representative to come and take me from this hell hole. I was thankful that both

my parents left me home as they went to work meaning they wouldn't be here for this or even argue about this. I

sighed and took out a gag manga that I loved to read and was funny. I was reading it for a while until I heard a door

bell ring, I sighed and placed the gag manga on the table as I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and

she introduced herself as Yukari, I nodded and asked her to enter. She did and I took her to the living room she then

asked me where my parents were and I had to explain the whole situation even though I didn't know her or trust her

but I gave her the gist of things. I didn't go into too much detail but she didn't press on and accepted this.

After a while Yukari-san explained what I would do in Legacy why I was chosen and how I was selected. I was shocked

that I was one of ten in Japan that had gotten chosen but kept quiet knowing something might occur as a surprise. I

listened to her explanation of what would happen in the next few days as my plane ticket would arrive and I felt like

going out to celebrate. Yukari-san took five more minutes of my time when she excused herself to head home and I

nodded boredly as she left and thanked her for being here and understanding. She smiled and said, "Hope you enjoy

Legacy." And with that she left and once again I was left alone. I texted Amu that we needed to go somewhere

tonight, because of the representative had just visited us all.

Fujisaki

I was practicing the dance that even though I had a sister I still had to do due to the Fujisaki tradition and I hated it

but followed it. My father agreed with my displeasure but he would do anything to please my mother who was happy

to have me dance. I kept dancing until it was lunch time and I sighed in relief as I headed to my room quickly to

dress. I didn't want Ikuto or Kuukai to randomly pop inside my house and discover me cross dressing because the last

time they found out they burst out in laughter. I made it to my room and undressed as I changed into black jeans and

a white and grey shirt that had a checkered pattern.

I exited my room and just then Mika an attendant here in our house rushed to me and told me my father was waiting

for me with the representative from Legacy. I was shocked as I barely remembered that I had the appointment today

since I was occupied with the dancing practice that I had forgotten. I ran to the room where my father and the

representative were and I tried to catch my breath as I entered and bowed out of respect to the representative. My

father introduced me to the representative and she smiled, she didn't look too old and she seemed tired. I felt bad but

I asked her a few questions about how the process to Legacy was and when would be leaving to go there. To my

surprised she told me that the process was sort of like a divination where a wise man that has never gotten a

prediction wrong predicted who was to be chosen to attend. I didn't understand the process but she explained that our

plane tickets would soon be given to us. I asked if there were others and she said there were at least ten from Japan

going to Legacy.

I listened to more of her explanations and they seemed to take a small amount of time since I didn't want to waste

more of her time since she probably had more people to see about Legacy. I escorted Yukari-san the representative to

the dor and thanked her for coming out of her way to clarify things. She seemed content with my manner when

something went wrong, her eye colors changed to brown and her voice sounded different as she spoke, " I would be

careful of who is near you and the family for your heart will be br-" the voice was cut of when Yukari-san looked at me

and her alarm rang. She looked at it and excused herself for another appointment. I was shocked at what just

happened and wondered what it meant, I shrugged it off and decided I needed to get out of the house and called

Ikuto to see if we could go clubbing.

Yuiki

I was eating candy and my lil brother Tsukasa was stealing the spot light from me and I threw a fit. My father hugged

me and told me to be a good girl and role model for my brother. I puffed my cheeks and nodded knowing he was right

but I wanted to be a baby and eat candy at the moment. I was about to throw a tantrum but the bell rang and I was

asked to answer it. I went and when I opened the door a lady with a business suit was at the door with a small smile.

I smiled and told her to come in without questioning her, I closed the door and she followed me to the living room

where she introduced herself and talked about Legacy. The place my dad wanted me to go for an unknown reason. I

listened to everything Yukari-chi said and wondered why she seemed familiar somehow; I just couldn't put my finger

on it. I listened to her and when she told me I would get to fly on a plane I got exited but sad when I found out I

would leave mama and papa and even Tsukasa.

I ended up thinking that I really wanted to travel and have fun outside my home but I would dearly miss my family,

friends and the CANDY shops that I would frequent and get free candy when I went. I wondered why I felt hurt but

also very excited that I might find something that would make me excited. Yukari-chi finished explaining about a plane

ticket that would soon arrive for me to go to Legacy. I was excited that I opened a lollipop and popped it into my

mouth to suck on. Yukari-chi left and said she needed to continue finishing the interviews for the rest of the students.

I nodded and wondered who else would go, I shrugged it as I turned my attention to my lollipop and its cherry flavor.

I then heard the phone ring and I answered, "Hello?... AMU-CHI!" I screamed and squealed of happiness at what she

was about to tell me.

Normal

In the meantime Kuukai, Ikuto, Yoru, and Nagihiko had called each other and made arrangements to celebrate their

acceptance to Legacy and decided to call Kairi. So he can join them as the four found out that they would all be

attending Legacy together and spend tonight celebrating the night away in a club with hot girls no less in their minds.

The didn't know that that night they would be one step closer to their fate or destruction depending on what they

would decide to do.

As for the girls they all seemed to have gathered in Cross's house and talked about their day and they were all happy

to see Utau who they haven't seen since she had transferred schools. They all were excited and very shocked to know

that they were all going to be reunited and attending the same school. Little did Utau let the girls know that the boys,

well the ones she knew that had gotten accepted were attending. The did however plan to celebrate saying they were

all sleeping over at Yaya's house because their parents knew that her parents would be very cautious of us. They had

all agreed that they would go to Miki's house since her parents would be working and change there to go to a new club

that Utau had recommended to them.

Sanjo

I was bored at home and finished cooking my sister's dinner knowing she would be staying here for a while, while she

finished the preparation's for me and the other nine students to go to Legacy. I wondered who else would be selected,

but I decided to wait for my sister to come home but I then received a phone call telling me that the guys(Nagihiko,

Kuukai, and the Tsukiyomi twins) were going to Legacy and they were going to a club called Nights end**(A/N:Do not **

**own but I might in the near future, lol. So no stealing!)** that had just opened up and had the latest music as well

as some of the old music we have listened to. I smiled at myself as I heard Kuukai talk about how this might be the

last night to have fun before we leave. I agreed and we said we would leave at 7pm to enjoy the night till 1am, I hung

up and got ready knowing I might get lucky.

* * *

Yuji: I hope you liked the chapter.. ^^" I kind of wish I wrote more but I had to cut it to save some for the next chapter.

Yoru: What about My cage?

Yuji: I am currently working on that one but I might take a while to update either stories again.. -_-.. hated writers block when I got it...

Yoru:... or were you being lazy?

Yuji: no! sort of but I still got these things done! and the laziness was when I didn't get enough sleep!

Yoru:... still...

Miki: pleae ignore those two and please R and R. Thank you!


End file.
